Heaven and Earth
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Seharusnya manusia di bumi tak ingat bagaimana memorinya di surga, begitu pula sebaliknya. Apa yang terjadi jika justru kesalahan fatal membuat semuanya berantakan? Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** sepenuhnya milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, sementara **fic ini[Heaven and Earth]** milik** saya**.

**Warning** : Maaf, di sini karakter pada **OOC**. Eung, **banyak typo** dan **kesamaan ide**. _Warning_ yang lain bisa diperhatikan sendiri. Terima kasih.

**Catatan Author** : Sembari mengerjakan tugas Pak Mudo, saya ngetik _fic_ dulu deh. Hihi. Maaf kalau pendek, buatnya juga ngebut (kalau bukan _Ms. Word_ di hape rusak, aku gak perlu ngetik payah-payah di laptop warnet! Huh!).

_Chapter_ pertama pendek. Maap. Uh! Selamat menikmati cerita!

.

"Anda resmi dinyatakan bersalah. Penjara lima bulan karena masih di bawah umur."

Semua orang bersorak gembira, kecuali sosok berambut merah yang akan menghadap ke sel penjara hari ini juga. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi, malahan sedikit tersenyum. Sangat tipis.

Laki-laki itu bernama Seijuurou dengan marga Akashi. Akashi telah membakar sebuah toko bangunan, dan hasilnya toko beserta belasan rumah yang berada di sekitarnya hangus dilahap api.

Semuanya cuman dendam. Salah satu karyawan toko yang dikenal Akashi membakar rumahnya karena kritikannya, yang menurut Akashi itu adalah benar. Sayangnya karyawan toko ini tidak suka dikritik. Kalian tahu kritikannya apa?

"Ibu jangan jarang tersenyum. Kalau seperti itu pembeli bakal kabur. Dipecat baru tahu rasa."

Dan pada saat ingin balas dendam, Akashi tak tahu di mana rumah karyawan sialan itu. Akhirnya, ia dengan rencana gilanya membakar toko si karyawannya itu.

Sekarang, ia masuk penjara. Lima bulan. Sempurna.

.

"Cepat masuk!"

Polisi itu mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga terjatuh di dalam selnya. Laki-laki berbaju kumal berusaha membantu Akashi berdiri. Dilihat dari wajahnya, laki-laki itu bukan orang Jepang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Akashi.

"_Bu ke qi_," jawab laki-laki itu, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Liu Wei. Silakan panggil aku Wei."

"Akashi Seijuurou. Panggil aku Akashi. Ini bukan permintaan. Ini perintah," ujar Akashi.

_Sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa,_ pikir Wei, "Baiklah Akashi, mau menemaniku?"

"Aku mau tidur. Sudah larut. Dan aku lelah dengan masalah pada hari ini," ujar Akashi.

"Aku mohon," pinta Wei.

Dan entah mengapa, Akashi penasaran apa yang mau dikatakan pemuda aneh di sampingnya. Ia pun bangkit.

"Orang Cina?" tanya Wei.

"Bukan. Kau sendiri?" balas Akashi.

"Aku orang Cina. Kalau kau orang Cina, pasti akan lebih lancar bicaranya," ujar Wei, "hmm, kena kasus apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Akashi datar.

"Jangan terlalu memendam masalahmu sendiri. Terkadang kau butuh orang yang akan membantumu keluar dari masalahmu," ujar Wei.

"Aku membakar toko," ucap Akashi pada akhirnya.

"Itu masih lumayan. Aku membunuh orang," timpal Wei.

Akashi sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan lelaki di sampingnya. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman di SMP-nya.

"Sebenarnya tidak sengaja. Saat itu aku melihat gadis yang digodai preman. Aku melawan mereka satu per satu. Lalu ketuanya datang dan tahu-tahu memukul kakiku, namun untuk selanjutnya aku berhasil merebut kayunya dan memukul punggungnya. Tak kusangka dia mati."

"Oh," respon Akashi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti baru pertama kali masuk penjara," ujar Wei.

"Ya," jawab Akashi.

"Jangan terlihat stres begitu! Di dalam atau di luar penjara sama saja! Seperti rumah yang dibatasi pagar!" hibur Wei.

_Benar juga,_ pikir Akashi. Selama ini hidupnya cuman untuk pergi ke sekolah. Les pun sampai mengundang guru privat.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah cina?" tanya Wei.

Akashi menggeleng. Dia bukan orang Cina, lagi pula tidak mesti tahu juga.

"_Pu yao hou hui_,_ pu yao pa_. Artinya 'hidup tak boleh takut, tak boleh menyesal'," ujar Wei, lalu menguap, "aku mengantuk. Terima kasih telah menemaniku begadang."

"Tunggu," cegat Akashi.

Wei menoleh, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabur?" oh! Pukul Akashi pakai apa saja! Dia sudah gila!

"Hah?! Tidak! Terima kasih!"

.

"Tahanan kabur!"

Akashi melarikan diri, dengan dua polisi yang mengejarnya. Makin lama makin dekat saja jarak antara mereka.

"Berhenti dan angkat tangan!"

Dia tetap berlari, tak memedulikan seruan polisi yang mengejarnya. Dan saat tersandung batu dan ia terjatuh, ia segera bangkit, namun terlambat. Suara pelatuk ditekan dan—

Dor!

—rasa panas menembus jantungnya. Yang diingatnya adalah ia jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tak sadarkan diri.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** sepenuhnya milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, sementara **fic ini[Heaven and Earth]** milik** saya**.

**Warning** : Maaf, di sini karakter pada **OOC**. Eung, **banyak typo** dan **kesamaan ide**. _Warning_ yang lain bisa diperhatikan sendiri. Terima kasih.

**Catatan Author** : Di akhir bulan ini (sekaligus memperingati ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. Nggak salah tanggal kan?), saya _publish fanfic_. Makasih sepupu yang tertjintah! (yang tumben-tumbennya baik mau minjamin laptop cuman untuk_ publish fanfic_ #plak)

Uh, ya. Setelah kalian membaca ini, jangan hakimi saya tentang teori saya terhadap surga. Saya buat begini hanya untuk jalannya cerita kok QAQ.

Kalau kalian nggak ngerti dengan cerita di bawah ini, intinya itu, Akashi (yang ternyata adalah Kagami kalau di surga) belum mati, karena menurut GoM (plus Momoi minus Aomine), kalau orang yang sudah mati sudah bisa mengingat memorinya di surga. Terus, pas Akashi udah dibalikkin ke tubuhnya yang di bumi, masalah sebenarnya adalah jiwa Akashi yang merupakan jiwa Kagami terpecah jadi dua, memorinya juga terpecah. Yang memori bumi itu udah masuk di jiwa Akashi, jadi Akashi bisa ingat masa-masa di buminya, sementara memori surga itu nyari-nyari jiwa Kagami biar bisa bersatu lagi dengan jiwa Akashi, tapi gak ketemu karena jiwa Kagami sudah pergi entah ke mana. Karena Akashi adalah Kagami, jadi pas dibalikkin ke bumi, memori surga yang harusnya jadi milik Kagami saat Akashi mati malah ikut Akashi yang balik ke bumi.

Duh, kok jadi _spoiler_ duluan ya? Nggak seru jadinya ya? Saya cuman nggak mau salah paham terjadi, itu aja ;-; buat fans-nya Aomine, Aomine-nya muncul belakaaaaangaannnnn~ (Nyepoil dikit #dikitkaubilang?! : Aomine bakal jadi antagonis).

Oh! Bales_ review _dulu!

**S. Hanabi** : Nggak ada_ pair_ kok. Mungkin kalau ada yang berpikiran lain, _chapter_ ini agak-agak nyerempet ke MidoKuro #nggaktuh Ini sudah _update_! Makasih _review_-nya!

**Kurotori Rei** : Itu bukan ketembak, tapi 'tertembak'. Sebenarnya si polisi nggak sengaja nembak Akashi, tapi yah gitu deh #plak Akashi emang absolut, emang udah mendarah daging kan? Di sini Akashi agak OOC (banget) Makasih ya _review_-nya Rei-_pao pei_!

**agerazoides** : ARU-NEEEEE! Penname barumu repot kali nulisnya #digampar Ini udah lanjut kok! _Sankyuu review_-nya!

Ahahaha, sekian bacotan saya. Eniwei, _enjoy_!

P.S : Kisah kematian Kuroko dan Midorima di bumi itu saya ambil dari _fic fandom_ ini yang pernah saya baca, dan beberapa bagian saya lebih-lebihkan. Ada yang tahu siapa author dari kisah ini? XD

.

Akashi termenung, melihat jalan yang sedari tadi ia lewati. Ia merasa hanya berputar-putar saja, mengingat ia tak menemukan apa-apa selain jalan berwarna emas dengan sisi kanan kirinya yang ditumbuhi bunga.

"Selamat datang Kagami!" sapa salah satu bunga diantara kumpulannya.

"Kau bisa bicara?" tanya Akashi, "Dan Kagami, siapa itu?"

"Kau tak ingat diriku, Kagami? Ah, itu tak penting. Ini kan surga, semua yang mustahil menjadi mungkin! Selamat datang kembali dari bumi, Kagami!" balas bunga yang bentuknya agak aneh. Kelopaknya berbentuk persegi berwarna ungu, dan tengahnya berwarna kuning dengan bentuk bulat seperti bunga pada umumnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, bunga itu memiliki mata, hidung, dan mulut seperti manusia.

"Surga?" Akashi sempat melihat bunga itu mengangguk, "Katakan, apa yang bisa kutemui di jalan ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh? Kalau kau bukan Kagami, mungkinkah kau orang jahat? Apa kau menyamar? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan Tris?" tanya bunga yang lain, waspada.

"Jawab saja atau aku akan memotongmu," ancam Akashi.

"Ja-Jalan kira-kira lima ratus meter dari sini, k-k-kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu. Masuk dan kau sudah memasuki wilayah Nevae Mansion. Tidak ada jalan lain, u-ummm ... lurus saja," jawab bunga itu jujur, dengan setitik keringat dingin imajiner di kelopaknya, merasakan aura orang di depannya berubah.

"Terima kasih."

Akashi berjalan lagi lurus ke depan, kali ini agak sedikit cepat. Memang benar bunga itu, ada pintu yang lebih pantas disebut gerbang. Didekatinya gerbang itu, ada sebuah layar dengan tiga tombol di bawahnya, tombol _Yes_, _No_, dan yang satunya polos.

Layar itu sempat mengeluarkan cahaya, sampai-sampai Akashi harus menutup matanya. Dan ketika cahaya itu meredup, Akashi membuka matanya dan melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar.

_Kagami Taiga / Akashi Seijuurou?_

Pria berambut merah itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Kalau ada tombol navigasi, dia pasti bisa memilih nama yang kanan, karena itu memang nama aslinya. Kagami Taiga? Siapa itu? Bukankah nama itu—Kagami saja, Taiga tak disebut, benar bukan?—telah disebut-sebut oleh kumpulan bunga tadi? Atau mungkinkah ada terjadinya kesalahan identitas?

Namun, Akashi tetap memilih _Yes_.

_Last Address : Lagen Street AIUS Number 20, Nevae Mansion_

Akashi semakin bingung. Alamat macam apa ini?! Dia saja tidak pernah melihat alamat aneh namun unik seperti ini!

Buru-buru ia ingin memencet _No_, namun ia berpikir sejenak. Mungkin jika ia menjawab _Yes_, ia sudah tahu akan hidup dan tinggal di mana, namun, jika menjawab _No_, ke mana lagi ia akan dilempar? Di sini tanpa apa pun kecuali alamat aneh itu saja sudah sulit, apa lagi alamat itu ia buang sia-sia? Maka Akashi pun menekan tombol _Yes_.

_Heaven Level : Tris_

_Di surga pun masih ada tingkatnya juga?!_ batin Akashi kaget. _Memangnya surga itu semacam permainan berperang milik Ryouta?_ pikirnya lagi.

Ah, mengingat laki-laki—Ryouta. Kise Ryouta tepatnya—itu, ia sedikit rindu. Rindu untuk memberinya latihan ekstra di klub basket yang ia pimpin, dengan alasan laki-laki yang satu itu sering bolos latihan untuk syuting di tempat kerjanya.

Oh! Akashi ingat, ini bukan saatnya bernostalgia.

Tunggu ... Tris? Tadi ia seperti mendengarnya, saat ia berbicara dengan kumpulan bunga itu.

_"... __Apa kau ingin menghancurkan Tris? ..."_

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Akashi menekan tombol _Yes_. Dan layar pun berubah teks.

_Congratulations! You have get one ticket! If you want the ticket, press the third button, but if you don't want the ticket, ignore it. Your time is only five seconds._

Akashi pun dengan ragu menekan tombol polos itu, yang merupakan tombol ketiga yang dimaksud. Sebuah kertas pun jatuh dan mengenai kepalanya. Akashi langsung mengambil dan membacanya. Kertas itu berisikan sesuatu, yang isinya membuat dirinya agak tertarik, entah mengapa.

_Body Scanning, Atsushi's Lab, Neal Street, Ryaf Village, Cedos_

Layar itu bercahaya lagi, dan teksnya pun berubah.

_Do you want to go to your last address or follow your ticket? For the first answer press Yes. For the second answer press the third button._

Secepat kilat Akashi menekan tombol polos tadi, dan ia melihat gerbang tempat ia menjawab segelintir pertanyaan berubah menjadi portal berwarna agak nila. Akashi pun memasuki portal itu, dan memulai perjalanannya yang sepertinya cukup menarik.

.

"Aduh!"

Akashi mengeluh terhadap responnya yang terdengar aneh, tentu sambil bangkit dari posisi telentangnya. Iris heterokromnya melihat rumah-rumah yang berjejer seperti halnya di bumi, namun lebih tersusun rapi.

"Shin-_chan_! Tunggu aku! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat!"

"Diam, Bakao. Aku tidak memintamu menemaniku, kaunya saja yang ngotot-_nanodayo_."

"Midorima-_kun_, jangan seperti itu pada Takao-_kun_. Kasihan dia."

"Baiklah Kuroko, bukannya aku menurut padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu-_nanodayo_."

Sedikit melihat tiketnya itu, Akashi berjalan menuju tiga orang yang berada di dekatnya, di mana mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahuinya.

"Ehm, permisi."

Ketiga orang itu menoleh. Dua diantaranya menaikkan alis, sementara yang satu memasang wajah datar.

"Y-Ya?" salah satu diantara mereka bertiga yang berambut hitam agak kebiruan—Takao Kazunari—menyahut.

"Apa kalian tahu alamat ini?" tanya Akashi sambil menyodorkan tiket yang ia dapatkan dengan canggung. Pasalnya, Akashi tidak pernah meminta bantuan orang sampai saat ini.

Yang berambut biru muda mengambil kertas Akashi, lalu membacanya. Sementara kedua temannya ikut membacanya.

"Aku tahu alamat ini-_nanodayo_," ujar yang berambut hijau—Midorima Shintarou—sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "kalian juga begitu bukan, Kuroko, Bakao?"

"Jangan panggil aku Bakao!" rutuk Takao, "Hmph! Aku juga tahu kok!"

"Aku mengetahuinya," ujar si rambut biru yang memegang kertas tiket Akashi, "namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang berambut hijau ini Midorima Shintarou, dan yang satu lagi Takao Kazunari. _Yoroshiku_."

"Namaku err...," Akashi kebingungan untuk memilih namanya, "Akashi Seijuurou._ Yoroshiku mo_ Tetsuya, Shintarou, Kazunari."

Midorima mengangguk singkat, "Ayo ikut kami, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menolongmu, tapi aku hanya kasihan padamu-_nanodayo_."

Akashi pun mengekori ketiga temannya—entah bisa disebut teman atau tidak—tanpa ada satu pun percakapan diantara mereka.

.

"Ini dia, Atsushi's _Lab_."

Akashi menatap pintu masuk dengan heran. Kenapa tinggi sekali?

"Ayo," ujar Takao sambil mendekati pintu masuk, diikuti dua manusia di belakangnya.

Eh? Dua?

"Kemana Kuroko?!" pekik Takao kaget sekaligus panik.

"Aku di sini," jawab Kuroko dengan sosok bertubuh tinggi di belakangnya, "ah, Murasakibara-_kun_, ada orang yang mencarimu, namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi-_kun_, ini Murasakibara Atsushi, orang yang kaucari. Dia dua puluh tahun lebih tua dibanding kita semua, tapi dia tidak suka dianggap tua, jadi tak perlu memanggil dengan sebutan 'Kakak' atau bahkan 'Bapak'."

Sosok bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu hanya memandang Akashi malas, "Untuk apa mencariku, Aka-chin?"

"Ini," Akashi menyodorkan tiketnya, "aku disuruh tiket itu mencari tempatmu, entah untuk apa."

Murasakibara membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas Akashi, lalu mengangguk, "_Body Scanning_, huh? Atsushi Lab, di Jalan Neal, Desa Ryaf, tingkat Cedos. Ya, memang di sini tempatnya. Sepertinya Aka-chin memiliki masalah untuk datang ke sini setelah menjalani kehidupan di bumi. Ayo masuk. Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, kalian juga boleh masuk."

"A-Aku tidak diajak?" tanya Takao.

"Kerjakan pr-mu dulu. Aku tahu kau belum mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu itu," ujar Murasakibara.

"Ah ya, baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" seru Takao.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam laboratorium Murasakibara. Di dalam, Akashi disuruh duduk.

"Siapa kau sampai kau berani memerintahku untuk duduk?" tanya Akashi sinis.

"Apa Aka-chin tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Aka-chin? Terserah Aka-chin sih, tidak ada untung dan ruginya juga bagiku," balas Murasakibara santai.

Midorima menarik tangan Kuroko, "Ayo duduk, Kuroko. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi-_nanodayo_."

"Ah, baiklah Midorima-_kun_," ujar Kuroko sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Midorima.

"Aka-chin, apa ada yang kauingat tentang tempat ini?" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi diam sebentar, lalu menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu. Terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah sampai aku ditembak dan aku berpikir sudah mati. Tahu-tahu aku di sini, yang dibilang adalah surga oleh bunga-bunga di depan gerbang masuk."

"Berarti, kau belum waktunya mati," ujar Murasakibara. Suaranya terdengar serius, "jikalau benar-benar mati, harusnya memorimu di sini akan kembali kepadamu dan memori di bumi bisa ingin kausimpan atau kauhapus, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengingat apa pun yang ada di sini."

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu. Kasus ini benar-benar langka, satu banding seribu. Hanya jiwamu yang berangkat ke sini, tidak dengan tubuhmu. Biar aku tebak, ini bukan tubuh Aka-chin di bumi bukan?" tebak Murasakibara sambil memberikan Akashi sebuah cermin.

Akashi melihat tubuhnya sendiri dengan tatapan kaget. Seingatnya, kulitnya tak segelap ini. Rambut merahnya juga agak lebat, "Ah ... ya. Ini bukan tubuhku."

"Sebaiknya, kita lakukan _scan_. Tenang, ini tidak berbahaya, benar bukan, Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Benar, Akashi-_kun_ tenang saja. Tidak ada rasa sama sekali._ Scan_ ini akan menyelidiki masa lalumu di sini dan di bumi," jawab Kuroko.

"Kau pernah ke bumi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ah, terakhir kali aku meninggal di bumi karena penyakit _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_. Penyakit yang betul-betul menyiksa lahir batin, aku agak trauma. Aku juga mengalami hal seperti Akashi-_kun_, lalu aku dikembalikan ke bumi, dan enam tahun kemudian, itu kematianku yang sesungguhnya, ditabrak mobil bersama Midorima-_kun _yang berhasil menjadi dokter. Aku bahagia sekali," ujar Kuroko panjang lebar. Bahkan Midorima hanya bisa tercengang.

"Kalau aku karena ditabrak mobil saat mengejar siluet Kuroko yang memandangku dan ia tersenyum! Yah, ketika di bumi, aku dan Kuroko bersahabat. Sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dia ingin aku sukses menggapai cita-citaku-_nanodayo_," lanjut Midorima bernostalgia, "dan ya, aku berhasil menjadi dokter sesuai impianku dan keinginan Kuroko, lalu suatu hari ada pasien yang mirip dengan Kuroko. Aku mengejarnya, tapi tak dapat. Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan Kuroko yang berdiri di tengah jalan, dan aku pun mengejarnya juga, tanpa sadar ada mobil yang menabrakku. _Well_ Akashi, rasanya jijik sekali melihat badanmu dan sahabatmu terpelanting dan menghantam jalan yang dingin dan kondisimu penuh dengan darah-_nanodayo_."

"Apa sebegitu jarangnya aku tersenyum? Sampai Midorima-_kun_ heboh sekali," ujar Kuroko polos.

_Dia itu tidak sadar kalau wajahnya datar atau apa?_ batin Midorima.

"Setelah itu kami di-_scan_, lalu diberi pilihan untuk menghapus memori kami di bumi atau tidak. Aku memilih tidak," sambung Kuroko.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk menghapus memori di bumi, dengan alasan agar mereka tidak trauma saat pergi lagi ke bumi-_nanodayo_," timpal Midorima, "sempat ada yang bilang jiwa yang di bumi itu tak bisa mengingat memori di surga, itu benar. Tapi jika jiwa yang di surga juga tak bisa mengingat memori di bumi, itu tak sepenuhnya benar-_nanodayo_."

"Baiklah Aka-chin, kau siap?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya," jawab Akashi.

Murasakibara menutup kedua tangannya, lalu membukanya lagi. Di tangannya terdapat seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, "Kita akan kembali ke masa lalumu, saat kau dilahirkan..."

.

Akashi mengucek matanya perlahan, lalu melihat sekitar. Terdapat ruangan bernuansa merah muda yang ia yakini pasti sebuah kamar perempuan.

"Oaaaa ... oaaaa..."

_Suara apa itu?_ tanya Akashi dalam hati. Didekatinya tirai yang menutupi sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king-size_. Akashi agak kaget saat tubuhnya menembus tirai itu, mendapati sosok wanita yang tengah menyusui bayi kecilnya yang tengah menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Seijuurou-_kun_. Nanti besar kamu akan cengeng, dan itu bukan sifat laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," ujar wanita itu sambil terkekeh kecil.

Iris heterokrom milik Akashi sempat ingin menitikkan air matanya, namun ditahannya. Dilihatnya Akashi kecil berhenti menangis dan lanjut menyusui wanita yang ia yakini adalah ibunya. Ibunya terlihat melemas namun tetap tersenyum.

Lalu waktu seolah diganti lagi, kali ini seperti di dalam kamar kecil.

"Ayo! Kau pasti bisa, Taiga-_kun_!"

Oh, inikah tempat lahir milik sosok Kagami yang diambilnya ini? Ia melihat Kagami kecil tengah belajar berjalan dengan sesekali jatuh dibimbing ibunya. Ah, manis sekali.

Eh? Apa tadi? Manis? Tampar Akashi sekarang juga.

"Mama..."

"Ada apa, Taiga-_kun_?"

"Sa ... kit..."

"Kakimu sakit? Apa kau lelah? Ya sudah, istirahat dulu, besok coba lagi."

Latar diganti lagi, kali ini menunjukkan Akashi yang berusia tujuh tahun sedang ditarik oleh ayahnya. Akashi kecil tengah menangis karena dipisahkan dari ibunya. Si ibu pun menangis. Oh, Akashi ingat ini, ini ... bagian ayah dan ibunya bercerai.

Kenapa harus ini yang ditampilkan? Kini dia takkan bisa mengelak bahwa kini ia menitikkan air mata. Akashi kecil yang mogok tiga hari tiga malam tidak mau makan dipukul oleh ayahnya sampai pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit. Ia dididik sesempurna mungkin oleh ayahnya, mulai dari les yang banyak sampai ia tak bisa bermain dengan teman sebayanya, dan tanpa sadar ia melupakan eksistensi ibunya yang berperan penting dalam kehidupannya.

_"Apa Aka-chin kuat melihat kejadian ini? Kalau tidak kuat, katakan saja."_

Suara Murasakibara terdengar. Akashi menggeleng, pertanda tidak tahan. Sebenarnya ia memang anti dalam membahas masalah keluarganya.

.

"Sebenarnya baru berjalan tiga puluh persen, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah bisa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," ujar Murasakibara, "_gomenasai_ Aka-chin, sebenarnya masa lalu yang ditampilkan itu berhubungan dengan suasana hatimu. Mungkin suasana hati Aka-chin sedang bimbang. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Aka-chin belum waktunya ke sini. Dia harus dikembalikan ke bumi secepatnya," jawab Murasakibara.

"Kembali dalam kondisi jantung rusak parah? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku di sini dan berteman dengan kalian semua," ujar Akashi dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Aka-chin. Aku takutnya proses kelahiran dan kematian bisa kacau. Kau masih harus menjalani hidupmu di tempat itu, di bumi," ujar Murasakibara.

"Siapa Akashi di sini? Bukan aku peduli-_nanodayo_, tapi aku penasaran saja-_nanodayo_," suara Midorima terdengar. Sedari tadi ia asyik membaca bukunya yang diselipkan di saku bajunya.

"Dia adalah Kagami Taiga, seorang murid kelas empat tingkat Tris yang sedang menjalani ujian kehidupannya di bumi. Ia harus membuat laporan tentang hal yang ia alami selama di bumi. Memang Kagami sudah kembali, tapi bukan waktunya. Dia masih bernama Akashi Seijuurou, bukan Kagami Taiga," terang Murasakibara.

"Kalau begitu, dia harus dikembalikan," ujar Kuroko.

"Memang itu yang kumau," ujar Murasakibara, lalu memandang Akashi, "saat di bumi, kondisimu akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kau tidak percaya pada mukjizat, kau harus percaya kali ini."

Akashi berujar, "Sebenarnya, aku punya banyak pertanyaan. Apa setiap orang yang mengalami kejadian yang menuju kematian akan ke sini? Lalu, apa aku bisa bertemu Tuhan? Di mana Dia? Kenapa Dia tak menunjukkan rupanya? Tingkat yang dimaksud di sini itu apa? Dan apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi tentang tempat ini? Apakah nanti kalian akan menghapus memoriku di sini? Kalau begitu, sama saja bohong aku mampir ke sini."

"Woah, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Kuro-chin, tolong bantu aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku malas. Aku tahu kau adalah siswa kelas tiga yang tercerdas di Cedos," ujar Murasakibara, "Mido-chin, kau boleh membantu juga," tambahnya sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Pertanyaan pertamamu, ya. Semua orang akan kembali ke sini karena ini adalah tempat diciptakannya mereka. Saat ada orang yang kembali, akan ada yang pergi ke bumi. Ini disebabkan karena tempat di surga masih belum mencukupi untuk semua manusia di bumi," jawab Kuroko.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan Tuhan, tapi bukan sekarang. Tuhan berada di tingkat tujuh, tingkat tertinggi, yaitu Venthe. Dia takkan menunjukkan rupanya sebelum bangsa yang ia berkati itu percaya kepada-Nya-_nanodayo_," sambung Midorima menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Akashi.

"Di sini ada tujuh tingkat. Kau bisa memasuki tingkat itu tergantung kebaikanmu kepada sesama manusia selama di bumi. Biasanya ada standarnya, namun susah untuk dijelaskan. Dimulai dari tingkat pertama, yaitu Tris, Cedos, Dhir, Horf, Veif, Xist, dan yang terakhir Venthe. Jika tingkatmu tinggi, kau bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih rendah daripada tingkatmu, namun kau tidak bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi tingkatnya. Jika kebaikan yang kaubuat kurang dari standar, maka kau akan masuk ke tingkat nol atau bisa kaubilang itu adalah neraka," terang Kuroko, "tapi, bagi yang percaya kepada-Nya bisa langsung masuk ke tingkat Tris walau belum melakukan kebaikan yang mencukupi standar."

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Akashi. Ini kenyataan," ujar Midorima singkat, "dan memorimu tentang surga ini tidak akan dihapuskan, tapi ingat, jangan memberitahu hal ini kepada siapa pun-_nanodayo_."

"Kenapa tidak boleh disebarkan? Bukankah kabar keselamatan harus disampaikan kepada seluruh dunia?" tanya Akashi.

"Memang begitu, tapi ini memang belum saatnya," jawab Midorima.

"Oh ya, aku penasaran. Bagaimana setiap jiwa yang ada di sini bisa mempunyai nama?" tanya Akashi.

"Nama diciptakan saat pertama kali diturunkan ke bumi, yaitu saat sebelum masuk sekolah untuk pendataan. Kita ambil contohnya Kagami Taiga. Perjalanan pertamanya di bumi ia dinamai Kagami Taiga. Selamanya di sini dia bernama Kagami Taiga, meskipun ratusan kali ke bumi dan berubah nama. Itu termasuk dirimu, meskipun namamu Akashi Seijuurou, di sini tetap tertulis namamu adalah Kagami Taiga," terang Kuroko.

"Berarti kehidupan itu seperti reinkarnasi seperti kepercayaan Hindu dan Buddha, begitu?" tanya Akashi.

Midorima menggeleng, "Tidak sepenuhnya benar-_nanodayo_. Semua murid yang dikirim ke bumi dan kembali ke sini kelasnya akan berbeda, tergantung perbuatan yang diperbuat mereka selama di sana, bisa tingkat mereka akan naik atau bahkan turun. Atas dasar itulah, jiwa mereka sudah berubah. Coba kaupikirkan, bedakah dua buah sabun yang bermerek sama namun yang satunya sudah dipakai, sementara yang satu masih utuh-_nanodayo_?"

"Tentu saja beda," jawab Akashi.

"Nah, itulah jawabannya. Manusia tidak selalu mengalami reinkarnasi, kecuali bagi yang memiliki tujuan hidup yang berbeda," timpal Kuroko.

"Berbeda?" Akashi menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Ya, berbeda," Midorima menarik napasnya sejenak, "misalnya mereka yang tergabung dalam organisasi panti asuhan, namun perbuatan baik mereka belum berhasil mereka kerjakan karena mereka sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu, dan belum tentu program yang sudah mereka rencanakan akan dilakukan oleh anggota organisasi tersebut-_nanodayo_. Karena berbagai alasan, para jiwa melapor pada Tuhan lewat para tetua untuk menurunkan mereka ke bumi-_nanodayo_. Dan mereka akan diturunkan kembali ke bumi, tapi tidak langsung ke tempat itu, melainkan perlahan-lahan, mereka yang sudah diturunkan akan menuju ke organisasi itu lagi tanpa mereka sadari, dan akan melakukan pekerjaan mereka yang tersisa di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, sampai akhir hayat mereka-_nanodayo_."

"Kalau jiwa yang hidup di bumi itu urusannya sudah selesai, mereka tidak akan dilahirkan kembali. Memang mereka akan diturunkan setiap beberapa saat, tapi dalam bentuk tubuh baru," tambah Kuroko, "masih belum mengerti?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Kurasa belum, karena ini terlalu mendadak untukku."

Kraus kraus kraus

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat Murasakibara yang keluar dari ruangannya sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Aka-chin, kau berniat untuk melihat kondisimu sekarang di bumi?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Hentikan dulu acaramu, Atsushi," ujar Akashi, "ya, aku mau."

"Hmm hmm," Murasakibara meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya di atas meja, lalu mencuci tangan dan mulutnya di wastafel terdekat, "baiklah."

"Kupikir ada yang datang. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki," ujar Kuroko.

"Muk-_kun_!"

Brak!

"Sa-chin, kalau mau masuk ke dalam rumah orang ketuk pintu dulu, jangan langsung didobrak," ujar Murasakibara.

"Aku ingin mencari Tetsu-_kun_, aku ingin belajar dengannya! Pr yang diberikan Mayuzumi-_sensei_ rumit sekali! Kata Takao-_kun_ yang kujumpai di jalan, Tetsu-_kun_ dan Midorin ke sini, apa itu benar?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda yang menabrak pintu rumah Murasakibara tadi, "Eh? Ada pendatang baru?"

"Ya, ini Akashi Seijuurou, sebenarnya dia itu Kagami Taiga, hanya saja ada masalah pengiriman jiwa dan tubuh ke sini, karena hanya jiwanya yang berangkat, tidak dengan tubuhnya. Boleh dikatakan sekarang Akashi Seijuurou mengambil tubuh Kagami Taiga," terang Murasakibara.

"Ah ah! Namaku Momoi Satsuki!_ Yoroshiku ne_, Akashi-_kun_!" Momoi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"_Yoroshiku mo_, Satsuki," balas Akashi.

"Ini keadaanmu di bumi, Aka-chin," ujar Murasakibara sambil menutup tangannya dan membukanya lagi. Terdapat Akashi yang tertidur di kasur pasien di mana ia tengah dijaga oleh sosok Liu Wei.

"MURASAKIBARACCHI!"

Brak!

"Duh, tidak Kise-chin tidak Sa-chin sama saja," komentar Murasakibara.

"Pada tidak tahu tata krama-_nanodayo_," timpal Midorima.

_Kise...?_ batin Akashi agak kaget.

"_Gomenasai_ atas pintumu, Murasakibaracchi! Aku tidak sengaja-_ssu_!"

_Suara itu..._

Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Tepat sekali Kise melihat Akashi dengan wajah terkejut. Dan pada detik berikutnya, suara cempreng nan memekikkan telinga terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"KAGAMICCHI?!"

"Ryouta? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya punya urusan model itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau berbohong supaya bisa bolos dari latihan?" tanya Akashi dengan penuh selidik.

Kise berkeringat dingin, "Aih? Ka-Kagamicchi kenapa jadi mirip Akashicchi? Apa Kagamicchi masih marah karena aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu-_ssu_?" tanya Kise gemetar.

"Aku memang Akashi, Ryouta," jawab Akashi, "sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku."

Kise memainkan jarinya yang mulai kaku, "E-Euhh ... s-se-sebenarnyaaa..."

"Kise-_kun_ sudah mengenal Akashi-_kun_ di bumi ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Jawab, Ryouta. Apa jangan-jangan kau melakukan ... penyamaran? Kau adalah malaikat?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Uhm Akashi-_kun_, Ki-_chan_ sudah berumur seratus tahun di sini, tidak sepatutnya kau bersikap begitu. Umurmu masih tiga belas di si—"

"Jangan memerintahku. Hanya aku yang boleh memerintah kalian," ujar Akashi memotong ucapan Momoi seenaknya, "jawab aku, Ryouta."

"Nggg...," Kise terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menghela napasnya, "ya. Aku adalah salah satu malaikat penjaga tingkat dua, Akashicchi. Tugasku adalah mengawasi surga dan bumi, dan karena tak mungkin aku menunjukkan wujud asliku, makanya aku menyamar menjadi murid SMP Teiko dan tidak jarang aku bolos latihan basket, karena pada saat aku melapor ada urusan permodelan, sebenarnya aku ke tempat tetua untuk melaporkan hal yang terjadi di sini atau memang ke tempat syuting. Itu tugas yang menyiksa batinku-_ssu_!"

"Umurmu seratus tahun? Wajahmu seperti di sekolah saja, tak ada bedanya," ujar Akashi.

"Di sini umur tak memengaruhi penampilan, Akashicchi! Bahkan kita bisa menyetel penampilan sesuai kemauan kita! Yah, tergantung poin putih yang kita dapatkan-_ssu_," tutur Kise.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Aka-chin," ujar Murasakibara menginterupsi, "Kise-chin, tujuanmu ke sini itu untuk apa?"

"Ah ya!" Kise menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas, "Tolong berikan kepada Reocchi ya! Aku harus kembali! Di bumi aku diajak Wei untuk menjenguk tubuh Akashicchi di bumi! Tentu aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah sepupu jauhku yang keturunan Cina—itu di bumi, kalau di sini aku tak pernah bertemu dia. Dan dia bilang Akashicchi sudah koma tiga minggu-_ssu_!"

Akashi terperanjat. Rasanya ia baru sebentar di sini, kenapa di bumi waktu sudah berjalan sangat cepat? Bahkan dia dikatakan sudah koma tiga minggu, ini gila!

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan ke tetua," ujar Murasakibara.

"Yah, Akashi-_kun_ sudah mau pulang ya? Sayang sekali," suara Momoi terdengar kecewa.

"Oke, tutup matamu, Aka-chin," tutur Murasakibara, "aku akan mengirim jiwamu kembali ke tubuhmu yang sebenarnya."

Akashi mengangguk. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya, lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia sempat merasa ada sesuatu yang lepas dari badannya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka matanya karena penasaran, Murasakibara melarangnya.

"Jangan buka matamu, atau sesuatu yang di luar dugaan akan terjadi."

Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi yakin rohnya sudah dilepaskan dari tubuh Kagami. Dan ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa suara yang bisa dipastikan siapa yang berbicara.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di sini saat kematianmu yang sebenarnya, Aka-chin."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik-_nanodayo_. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, namun ini paksaan dari Kuroko-_nanodayo_."

"Akashi-_kun_, kau harus tahu bahwa hidup itu berharga."

"Akashi-_kun_! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Kita akan bertemu di SMP nanti. Cepat sembuh ya! Jaminan penjaramu akan kubayar lunas-_ssu_! Untuk tempat tinggalmu yang baru, akan kupikirkan!"

Dan saat tepuk tangan tunggal terdengar di indra pendengarannya, Akashi merasa jatuh ke sebuah lubang yang amat dalam.

"Dia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya yang sebenarnya. Kise-chin, tolong bimbing dia bersama Kuro-chin. Sementara Mido-chin dan Sa-chin, tolong bantu aku untuk menjelaskan ini pada Reo-chin. Aku yakin dia pasti akan memanggilku karena kasus langka ini cepat atau lambat," tutur Murasakibara.

"Bersama Kurokocchi?" Kise terlihat bersemangat, "Oke! Ayo Kurokocchi! Sudah lama kau tidak menginjak bumi kan?"

"Baiklah Kise-_kun_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tenang saja Kuro-chin. Aku bisa berbincang dengan kepala sekolahmu," jawab Murasakibara.

Sementara Midorima dan Momoi hanya mengangguk singkat, menyetujui permintaan Murasakibara. Baru saja Kise mau membuka pintu rumah Murasakibara, tiba-tiba layar yang berada di pojok ruangan berbunyi tiga kali. Ada sebuah peringatan.

Dengan cepat Murasakibara mengecek layarnya. Firasatnya sudah tak enak.

"Gawat!" seru Murasakibara.

"Ada apa Murasakibaracchi?" Kise ikut melihat layar, dan ia sama kagetnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Murasakibara-_kun_, Kise-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana, tapi, memori Kagamicchi ikut bersama jiwa Akashicchi dan memorinya! Ini kesalahan fatal, pasti Reocchi akan membunuhku dan Murasakibaracchi-_ssu_!" pekik Kise panik.

"Memangnya apa dampak buruknya?" tanya Momoi yang ikut khawatir.

"Dampak buruknya adalah, memori Kagami dan Aka-chin akan bercampur dan membuat Aka-chin seolah memiliki dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Lalu kedua memori itu akan saling bertengkar—entahlah, aku tak tahu apa kata yang lebih halus untuk menggantikannya—dan jika itu terus berlanjut, Aka-chin akan amnesia, dan tubuh Kagami yang berada di sini akan menghilang," terang Murasakibara.

"Ba-Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi-_nanodayo_?! Bukankah kita sudah mengikuti prosedur dengan baik-_nanodayo_?!" tanya Midorima yang ikut-ikutan panik. Suatu kebetulan, biasanya sosok berambut klorofil ini akan acuh tak acuh dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Sebenarnya, jiwa Akashicchi yang sebenarnya menyatu dengan jiwa Kagamicchi berpecah menjadi dua, begitu juga memori mereka, makanya saat Akashicchi datang ke sini, ia tak mengingat sosok jiwa aslinya. Pada saat itu, kedua memori yang berisi memori Kagamicchi dan Akashicchi 'keluar' dan kebingungan mencari 'tuan' mereka. Sifat memori-memori itu adalah naik ke atas, makanya jiwa-jiwa yang turun ke bumi tak bisa mengingat jiwa asli mereka, dan jiwa-jiwa yang kembali naik ke sini bisa mengingat dua memori sekaligus, satu di bumi dan satu di surga-_ssu_," jelas Kise.

"Memang logikanya begitu, harusnya Aka-chin yang ke sini mengingat dua memori di saat yang bersamaan, tapi justru hanya memori di bumi saja yang diingatnya. Saat Aka-chin berkata seperti itu, memori buminya telah menemukan 'tuan' sebenarnya, sementara memori surganya belum. Karena memori itu juga bersifat mudah terbawa arus oleh jiwa yang berkaitan, saat Aka-chin dikembalikan ke bumi, memori surga itu juga ikut ke bumi karena tak menemukan 'tuan' aslinya, dan jiwa Aka-chin berkaitan dengan jiwa Kagami," sambung Murasakibara.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Murasakibaracchi, kedua memori itu akan bertengkar untuk memperebutkan jiwa Akashicchi yang berujung Akashicchi amnesia. Jika Akashicchi sampai amnesia, otomatis kedua memori itu akan kehilangan data-data mereka. Sementara jiwa Kagamicchi yang kebingungan akan menghilang perlahan-lahan, dan jika sampai Kagamicchi menghilang, maka siapa yang berkaitan dengan kasusnya akan dibuang ke bumi sampai hukuman berhasil dijalani. Makanya aku bilang ini kasus berat-_ssu_!" seru Kise sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menuntaskan kasus ini?" tanya Momoi.

"Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan kejadian seperti semula. Dan kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memang kita tak bisa menghentikannya, tapi kita bisa mengulur waktunya-_ssu_," ujar Kise tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Bagaimana cara mengulur waktunya?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Dengan cara...," sempat terdengar Murasakibara menghela napasnya, "sering mengingatkan Aka-chin tentang masa lalunya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan cepat lupa. Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan cara yang tepat untuk proses pemindahan memori. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mendapat masalah ini, ini pertama kalinya buatku."

"Tunggu," Momoi diam sebentar sebelum lanjut berbicara, "kalau begitu, di mana jiwa Kagami-_kun_?"

Semuanya kaget.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku lupa memikirkan jiwa Kagamicchi!" seru Kise mulai heboh.

Murasakibara menatap ke arah tubuh Kagami yang berbaring lemas karena tidak ada jiwa yang berada di tubuh tersebut, "Aku punya tiga dugaan. Pertama, jiwanya terdampar di tingkat lain. Kedua, jiwanya masih tersesat, tak tahu di mana tubuhnya. Dan yang ketiga ..."

Semua yang ada di sana menahan napas mereka.

"... jiwa Kagami masih berada di tubuhnya, namun belum sadar. Bahayanya, jika ia sadar, maka memori yang berada di Aka-chin akan langsung masuk ke jiwa Kagami, tapi tidak menghilangkan memori Aka-chin, sehingga mereka berdua memiliki dua memori. Secara bersamaan, mereka akan merasakan satu sama lainnya. Jika Aka-chin kelelahan, Kagami akan juga merasakan," sambung Murasakibara panjang lebar.

"Kalau Akashi mati?"

Suara Midorima menggaung di telinga keempat malaikat berbeda tingkat tersebut.

"Itu bagus. Akashicchi akan kembali ke sini, dan jiwanya akan bersatu dengan Kagamicchi! Memori mereka pun juga akan bersatu, dan _happy ending_! Kita hidup tenang!" seru Kise ceria, "Akashicchi yang jahat dan Kagamicchi yang jahil, mereka benar-benar serasi, kalau kupikir. Jika Akashi hidup di sini, karakternya yang ada di bumi akan digantikan dengan karakter aslinya di sini-_ssu_! Bai bai gunting maut!" Kise lompat-lompat.

"_Ano_...," suara Kuroko terdengar, "apa kalian sempat berpikir bahwa Akashi-_kun_ bukanlah Kagami-_kun_? Sehingga dia tidak bisa mengingat tentang Kagami-_kun_. Mungkin dia salah masuk tubuh atau apa," ujarnya.

Semuanya syok, tidak berpikir akan hal itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah yakin kalau Aka-chin adalah Kagami," jawab Murasakibara, "hasil pemeriksaan juga berkata demikian."

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan-_nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Jalankan saja sesuai dengan rencana kita tadi. Cepat atau lambat, masalah ini akan tuntas-_ssu_."

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** sepenuhnya milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, sementara **fic ini[Heaven and Earth]** milik **saya**.

**Warning** : Maaf, di sini karakter pada **OOC**. Eung, banyak **typo** dan adanya** kesamaan ide** mohon dimaklumi. _Warning_ yang lain bisa diperhatikan sendiri. Terima kasih.

**Catatan Author** : Weit, apa saya nggak salah? _Fic_ ini tiga bulan terlantar! Oh Tuhan! Ampuni dosa saya karena telah menelantarkan _fanfic_ ini!

Kali ini saya nggak banyak bacot, jadi kita langsung mulai sa—oh ya! Balas _review_!

**Kurotori Rei** : *kacamata melorot sampai dagu* Panjang kali _review_-mu nak -_-

Ini nggak seru lho Rei, bagi saya biasa-biasa saja. Oke, memang agak rumit, tapi ... JANGAN LIRIK _PAIR_ YANG GAK SENGAJA MUNCUL ITU PLIS! #nak

Murasakibara dan yang lainnya akan menggunakan kekuatan cinta untuk menolong Akashiii~ #dilempargunting #dikroyokmassa, huweeee bercanda kokkk~ ada caranya, yaitu bunuh A—#hushspoiler

Untuk soal Murasakibara, yah, sekali-sekali lah buat dia pintar XD masa dibuat ... tukang ngemil dan—#keburudiinjek

Saya emang make _fic_-nya Rei kok untuk masa lalu MidoKuro. Maaf lupa minta izin dan nulis hak ciptanya~ _duibuqi_~ _duibuqi_~ *kasih tiga dupa ke depan foto Rei* *sujud tiga kali* #dipentung

Tingkatan surga itu ya fiksi lah! Saya belum pernah liat surga masalahnya, kecuali dalam mimpi saya XD dan jangan pusing dong, panadol di rumah habis nih #apasih

Kenapa bahagia kalau _fic_ ini apdet? Saya aja biasa-biasa aja kok #nak

Okeh, makasih udah review Rei~ balasan saya nggak bisa sepanjang kamu~ huhuhu~ #ngejekatauapanih?

Review lagi yak!

P.S : Gara-gara saya masukin cerita kamu ke _fic_ ini walaupun cuman kejadian penyakitnya aja, saya sampai dibilang temen, "Itu fic tentang Spinocerebellar blablabla serius bukan kamu yang buat? Jadi kayak _sequel_-nya." #nak #serius

**Zhang Fei** : _Spinocerebellar Degeneration itu_ ... susah dijelaskan. Intinya kayak saraf-saraf otak itu hilang fungsi, dan berujung nanti anggota gerak gak bisa digerakin, gak bisa ngomong, lumpuh, dan ujung-ujungnya ... mati pelan-pelan. Katanya sih belum ada obatnya.

Makasih udah review! Review lagi ya!

**S. Hanabi** : Kise di sini emang kelihatan menderita banget sama Akashi, jadinya pengen si Akashi ilang deh~ #duesh

Ini udah apdet! Mohon _review_-nya!

**akakuro **: Saya bakal minggat dari sini—bahkan dari FFn—kalau urusan saya selesai. Terima kasih. Saya nantikan kembali _review _Anda.

Yosh! Mulai!

.

Akashi mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya yang kelopaknya baru saja terbuka. Agak sulit rasanya, entah kenapa. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah ruangan yang serba putih. Indra penciumannya mendapati bau obat-obatan menyengat.

Iris heterokromia miliknya menatap ke samping. Ada sosok berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa kecil, yang dia asumsikan bahwa itu Liu Wei.

_Kemana Ryouta dan Tetsuya...? Bukankah ... mereka mau ke sini...?_ pikir Akashi.

"Ngh...," Akashi sempat melirik Wei yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas untuk melepaskan pegal, lalu mulai mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ugh...," jujur saja, Akashi ingin bangkit dari kasur ini. Ia yakin ia baik-baik saja, apa lagi sosok Murasaibara Atsushi yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan diberi mukjizat. Namun ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Wei terkejut melihat Akashi terbangun, "Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Ini sudah hari kedua puluh dua sejak kau koma, hoam..."

Lelaki keturunan Cina itu merenggangkan tangannya sekali lagi, dan ponselnya mendadak berbunyi, menandakan pesan masuk.

"Oh, Ryouta. Mau apa lagi sepupu gila macam dia itu...," gumamnya, yang masih bisa didengar Akashi.

_Ryouta? Kise Ryouta? Apa memang benar Wei itu memiliki status sepupu dengan Ryouta? _tanyanya dalam hati. Entah sejak kapan Akashi memiliki hobi penasaran selain bermain catur.

"Padahal dokter sudah memvonis bahwa kau tak bisa diselamatkan. Jantungmu sudah rusak," ujar Wei, "aku membantu para medis juga, dengan sudah mempersiapkan kain kafan untukmu sejak pertama kali kau koma."

"Kau berharap aku mati?" tanya Akashi sinis.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Wei menghela napasnya, ia baru saja ingat kalau Akashi bukan orang yang senang diajak bercanda seperti sepupunya, "Aku ke luar dulu. Aku akan mengabari dokter kalau kau sudah sembuh. Mungkin aku akan kembali lama, karena ingin sarapan. Nanti ada sepupuku yang akan menjengukmu," ujar Wei sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka kenop pintu dan keluar.

Suasana benar-benar hening sekarang. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kalaupun Kuroko bisa ke bumi, pasti ia tidak akan mengenali siapa dirinya, siapa Kise, bahkan siapa namanya, seperti bayi baru lahir.

Akashi merasa kepalanya berdenyut pelan, susul-menyusul dengan denyut jantungnya. Apa pun yang terjadi, sekarang ia pasti dikira orang mati yang hidup kembali; mati suri.

_Pu yao hou hui, pu yao pa. Hidup tak boleh takut, tak boleh menyesal._

Entah mengapa, pepatah cina itu telah menjadi kalimat favoritnya.

Krieeetttt...

"Permisi-_ssu_...," ujar seseorang yang telah membuka pintu kamar, dengan seseorang lagi di belakangnya.

Akashi menoleh. Kini dua orang yang dimaksud tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Satu yang ia yakini pasti Ryouta, dan satu lagi ... Eikichi?

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-_kun_," ujar Kuroko seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi, "aku mau tak mau mengambil sosok yang sudah meninggal dan akhirnya dikira mati suri, atau tidak aku harus terlahir menjadi bayi dan lupa akan segalanya. Kata Kise-_kun_, itu sangat merepotkan," sambungnya.

"Kurokocchi yang bilang seperti itu tadi!" seru Kise mengelak, "Aku hanya bilang kalau Kuroko menjadi bayi, akan susah melacaknya-_ssu_!"

"Itu sama saja, Kise-_kun_," balas Kuroko.

"Ah sudahlah!" Kise frustasi, "Oh ya Kagamicchi, atau maksudku ... Akashicchi."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi sambil mendelik ke arah Kise. Mungkin kalau saja ia tak berbaring lemas di ranjang, barangkali ia sudah mengambil gunting merah kesayangannya.

Merasa aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi, Kise menjadi salah tingkah, "Eh, uh, Kagami kan ... identitasmu di surga kan?"

"Tolong hargai namaku di sini, Ryouta. Sekarang aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou, bukan Kagami Taiga," tanggap Akashi serius.

"Baiklah-_ssu_," ujar Kise lemas.

"_Ano_ Kise-_kun_," suara Kuroko yang menginterupsi Kise dan Akashi terdengar, "bagaimana Kise-_kun_ bisa kenal dengan Kagami ... -_san_?"

Kise tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku kenal. Kagamicchi di tingkat satu, sedangkan kita di tingkat dua. Pada saat itu, aku turun ke Tris karena ada pertemuan dengan Hyuugacchi, jadi secara tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Kagamicchi-_ssu_~ dia yang mengantarkanku menuju ruang kerja Hyuugacchi~ dia baik sekaliii~"

"Aku merasa dari nadamu berbicara kalau kau itu sedang menyindir aku," tutur Akashi tajam.

"E-Eh! I-Itu tidak benar! Kagamicchi memang baik kok, tapi yah ... dia memang agak menyebalkan sih," balas Kise.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyindirku," ujar Akashi, "karena aku tak pernah salah duga. Aku selalu benar."

"Yah, terserahmu saja," Kise memilih untuk mengalah, ia sudah menyadari bahwa peluang untuk menang sangat sedikit jika berani mengajak berdebat seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan tubuh itu, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi setelah melihat tubuh Nebuya Eikichi dari atas sampai bawah, yang tentu ada jiwa Kuroko Tetsuya di dalamnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," balas Kuroko, "aku kesulitan mendapat tubuh yang akan meninggal hari ini. Sebenarnya Nebuya-_san_ sudah meninggal kemarin karena gantung diri, dan akan dimakamkan hari ini."

"Akashicchi, apa kautahu Wei-_chan _pergi ke mana?" tanya Kise.

"Cari saja _sendiri_, aku tak peduli," jawab Akashi.

"Huweeee, Kurokocchi, temani aku ya..." pinta Kise.

"_Gomenasai_, Kise-_kun_. Aku akan menemani Akashi-_kun_ di sini, kasihan dia sendirian. Kise-_kun_ kan sudah besar, harusnya bisa sendiri," balas Kuroko datar.

"_Hidoi_-_ssu_!"

.

"Jujur saja, aku kecewa pada kalian. Saat kejadian, kalian tidak langsung melapor padaku."

Ketiga sosok berambut hijau, merah muda, dan ungu hanya bisa diam mematung. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan kerub yang berada di hadapan mereka, harusnya melapor dulu, baru melaksanakan.

"Kupikir, ini hanya kasus biasa, tapi ... ternyata ini kasus langka," ujar Momoi dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai menegang. Momoi memang mudah panik.

Sementara sang kerub—Reo Mibuchi—hanya menghela napas, "Memang ini kasus langka. Harusnya kalian sudah mengetahuinya."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan-_nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Reo mengubah wajahnya menjadi rajawali, sehingga ia tampak lebih bijaksana, "Mungkin kalian bisa menyuruh Kise dan Kuroko untuk menjaga Kagami, seperti yang kalian katakan tadi. Tambahan, kuharap Kise lebih fokus terhadap kepribadian Akashi yang mudah berubah, mulai dari sekarang."

Momoi terkekeh, karena mendengar suara Reo dalam wajah rajawali terdengar lucu di telinganya, "Reo-_sama_, kenapa Ki-_chan_ harus lebih fokus?"

Kerub tingkat dua itu mengubah wajahnya menjadi mirip anak domba, "Karena roh Kagami sudah bangkit dalam tubuh Akashi. Dan juga, Akashi akan memiliki dua kepribadian. Yah, sepertinya kalian telah memperkirakannya,"

"Apa aku harus ikut mengawasi Kagami? Maaf saja aku tak ikut, aku tak peduli soal dia. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku juga-_nanodayo_," komentar Midorima.

Mendengar penuturan Midorima yang kelewat jujur, Reo langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi kepala naga, lalu menyemburkan api ke hadapan tiga sosok malaikat yang berbeda kelas dengannya. Momoi yang ketakutan nyaris saja jatuh dari bangkunya kalau tidak ditahan oleh Murasakibara.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Mido-chin. Harusnya kau tahu Reo-chin mudah marah," saran Murasakibara dengan suara pelan, bahkan nyaris terdengar, jaga-jaga kalau sosok yang tengah dibicarakannya mengetahui apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Tak perlu berbisik seperti itu, Murasakibara," ujar Reo tenang, masih dalam bentuk wajah naganya. Suaranya seakan ingin membelah langit, membuat Momoi masih ketakutan, "apa kau lupa kalau para kerub bisa membaca isi hati, hm? Ini berbeda dengan kemampuanmu yang hanya bisa membaca ekspresi," tambahnya.

"Aku lupa," ucap Murasakibara jujur, "tapi sifatmu memang seperti itu, benar bukan?"

"Dan untuk Momoi, kau jangan takut," Reo menoleh ke arah Momoi, lalu mengubah wajahnya menjadi normal kembali.

"Jadi langsung ke intinya saja, apa yang kauinginkan, kerub tingkat Cedos yang ter-hor-mat?" tanya Midorima sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan bicara seperti kau iri dengan kekuasaanku, Midorima," balas Reo enteng, "jadi yang kurencanakan adalah..."

Murasakibara, Momoi, dan Midorima sama-sama tahu. Reo mulai serius.

"... bunuh Akashi. Satukan kembali memori dan jiwanya."

Mereka bertiga kaget bukan kepalang.

.

Dokter dan suster sama-sama kaget melihat pasien nomor 152 bisa berjalan dengan normal. Bernapas dengan normal. Semuanya normal, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal peluru yang menembus jantung itu sudah mampu membunuh seseorang dalam waktu sepuluh detik.

Selama ini para medis hanya melakukan operasi di sana-sini, contohnya saat pengambilan peluru yang tepat menancap di jantung. Kalau menurut logika, peluang untuk hidup bahkan tidak mencapai satu persen, tapi ini...

Mukjizat.

Namun saat melihat itu, para medis belum memperbolehkan si pasien pulang. Itu yang membuat pasien kesal.

"Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang? Aku sudah rindu untuk bertemu anak buahku," tanya pasien nomor 152 tersebut, yang sudah diketahui identitasnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou? Bertemu di sini artinya berkebalikan dengan pengertian aslinya lho.

"Kupikir besok saja, Akashi-_kun_," suara Kuroko menginterupsi, "supaya saat kau pulang, kau akan merasa lebih segar."

"Aku bosan di sini, Tetsuya, maksudku, Eikichi," Akashi mulai berjalan ke ranjangnya, lalu mulai tidur di atasnya, "tapi yah sudahlah, kuturuti saranmu."

Wei sudah kembali bersama Kise, tentunya Kise benar-benar lelah mencari satu rumah sakit, bahkan sampai restoran di seberangnya. Dan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima adalah saat tahu bahwa Wei sudah kembali, berselang lima menit saat ia keluar kamar, berdasarkan informasi Kuroko.

"Oh ya Akashicchi, bagaimana kau dan Kurokocchi tinggal di apartemenku? Kebetulan dua tempat tidur di ruanganku kosong karena Weicchi sudah punya rumah baru, dan Izukicchi pindah ke Jerman-_ssu_," tawar Kise.

Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui, "Kurasa aku akan tinggal bersama Kise-_kun_, soalnya aku tak punya tujuan apa-apa ke sini selain mengawasi Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi sebenarnya ingin menolak karena gengsi, namun sebelum ia mengutarakan jawabannya, ia sudah didahului oleh Kise.

"Sudahlah Akashicchi! Jangan sungkan tinggal di apartemenku! Di sana banyak gunting lho! Merah lagi! Nanti aku beli lagi yang banyak buat kamu-_ssu_!"

Kise pingsan di tempat saat dilempar pisau pemotong buah oleh Akashi, yang menancap satu senti di sebelah Kise.

.

Momoi hanya mencoret-coret buku milik entah siapa sejak pulang dari menara tertinggi di Cedos, di mana di situlah pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan sosok kerub yang menjaga Cedos selama ini, Reo Mibuchi. Entah Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah pernah bertemu atau belum.

Omong-omong soal posisi dirinya, Midorima dan Murasakibara, mereka sedang berada di lab milik Murasakibara. Midorima sendiri tengah melihat langit-langit, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Sementara Murasakibara masih asyik memakan keripik kentangnya, setelah agak lama tak dimakan karena mengurusi Akashi. Mungkin sehari, menurut perhitungan bumi.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana-_nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima memecah keheningan, "Kita harus mengambil jiwa Akashi?"

"Tidak! Itu akan mengganggu proses kelahiran dan kematian!" tolak Momoi mentah-mentah.

"Reo-chin suka bercanda, jadi omongannya jangan terlalu dipercaya," timpal Murasakibara ikut andil.

"Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa saat itu Reo-_sama_ serius," tutur Momoi pelan.

"Jangan panggil dia seperti kau memanggil Tuhan. Reo-chin hanya muridnya, ah, apalah itu," Murasakibara membuang bungkus keripik kentang yang memang sudah habis, sedikit mengeluh kenapa keripiknya cepat sekali habis.

"Hei, aku mengajak kalian untuk serius. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli, namun jika Reo sudah menyuruh, aku tak ada kuasa untuk menolak. Aku trauma disembur api olehnya-_nanodayo_," Midorima mendengus, dua teman karibnya (meskipun Murasakibara lebih cocok jadi adik baginya, karena di matanya, Murasakibara lebih seperti anak kecil berusia tujuh atau delapan tahun) tidak bisa diandalkan untuk serius di saat ini.

"Maaf Midorin!" Momoi memeluk Midorima dari belakang, "Jangan marah-marah terus! Nanti kau berjenggot sebelum umurnya seperti kakek-kakek di bumi!"

"Kau mengutukku?" tanya Midorima, "Sudahlah! Ayo serius-_nanodayo_!"

"Menurutku, tetap lanjutkan saja rencana kita sebelumnya. Biar Tetsu-_kun_ dan Ki-_chan_ saja yang mengurusnya, sementara kita hanya memantau dari sini," ujar Momoi seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Midorima.

"Omong-omong, Kagami sudah bangkit, seperti yang dikatakan Reo-chin. Kalian ingin melihatnya?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menutup kedua tangannya, lalu membukanya kembali. Di atas kedua tangan Murasakibara yang disatukan, sebuah cahaya terang muncul.

Samar-samar tampak tubuh Akashi yang kini tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, ditemani oleh Kise dan...

"Itu siapa?" tanya Momoi heran sambil menunjuk Nebuya.

"Prediksiku enam puluh lima persen tubuh itu diambil Kuro-chin, dan tiga puluh persen adalah sepupu Kise-chin. Kise-chin tidak memberitahu bentuk fisik sepupunya pada kita, lalu lima persen sisanya adalah teman Aka-chin yang kebetulan tahu Aka-chin tertembak," ujar Murasakibara.

"Aku lebih setuju bagian enam puluh lima persennya-_nanodayo_," komentar Midorima, lalu menunjuk Wei, "Ada juga seorang laki-laki yang mirip orang Cina, Kise sudah bilang itu sepupunya secara tidak langsung bukan?"

"Aku juga," Momoi mengangguk, "Tapi, di mana Kagamin yang kaumaksud tadi, Mukkun?"

"Ah, untunglah Sa-chin mengingatkanku, aku nyaris lupa," Murasakibara menfokuskan ke tubuh Akashi, sampai-sampai terlihat organ dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu Kagamin! Aku yakin itu!" seru Momoi semangat, sambil menunjuk sesuatu berwarna putih yang tengah memberontak ingin keluar.

"Apa kita tidak bisa berbicara dengannya?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak Mido-chin. Murid yang sedang menjalani ujian tidak diperbolehkan berkomunikasi dengan malaikat. Lagi pula, Kaga-chin juga tidak akan ingat kita," jawab Murasakibara, "tapi...,"

"Tapi apa, Mukkun?" sahut Momoi.

"sebenarnya kasus ini sangat berbahaya, apa pun yang terjadi sudah kita prediksikan sebelumnya. Namun, prediksiku yang lebih parah lagi mengatakan bahwa jika Aka-chin benar-benar mati, memang ada kemungkinan Kaga-chin kembali ke Tris, tetapi ia akan lupa ingatan. Singkatnya, 'bangun' saat pelaksanaan ujian itu benar-benar berbahaya. Seandainya Kaga-chin lupa ingatan, dan secara otomatis ia akan mencari memori ingatannya. Untuk mencari memori ingatan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Satu per satu memori siapa pun di sini akan diserap oleh Kaga-chin lalu dikembalikan jika tidak cocok dengannya. Kalau seperti itu, barangkali ia juga bisa menyerap memori Dia."

Iris merah muda Momoi membelalak.

.

Wei pulang menuju rumahnya, tentu sudah ada izin dari dua teman baru dan satu sepupunya. Sambil tersenyum, ia membuka gerbang dengan kunci yang selalu ia sematkan dalam celananya.

"Oi, Liu Wei."

Pria keturunan Cina berambut hitam itu menoleh. Ada sosok berambut biru tua sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingnya yang tengah menatapnya, saat ini juga.

"Ah, halo, Lucifer. Maaf tidak berkomunikasi denganmu beberapa hari ini. Aku dipenjara."

Sosok itu tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai, "Jangan panggil aku Lucifer di sini, itu akan menarik perhatian para malaikat busuk yang sudah jadi temanmu. Oh, sepupumu itu juga malaikat ya?"

Mau tak mau Wei ikut tersenyum, "Oh Lucifer, mereka tidak kuanggap sebagai temanku. Mereka hanya alat untuk membentuk sosokmu yang sebenarnya kelak, bukan mengambil alih salah satu anak buahmu sendiri."

"Terima kasih kuucapkan untuk itu, Liu Wei," ujar lawan bicara Wei, "seandainya kalau bukan kerub busuk itu, aku tak akan gentayangan begini."

"Aku punya informasi. Ada seorang manusia dimana di dalam tubuhnya terdapat jiwa malaikat yang mengikuti ujian," terang Wei.

"Itu bukankah hal alami? Lalu apa bagusnya?"

"Bukan sembarang kasus, Lucifer. Aku melihat ke dalam tubuh manusia tersebut, di dalamnya jiwa malaikat tersebut telah 'terbangun'."

"Lalu? Apa kau punya rencana?"

"Tentu. Berdasarkan yang kudengar, keadaan jiwa malaikat sangat lemah. Rencanaku adalah, Engkau menarik jiwa tersebut keluar sehingga manusia yang menjadi media itu mati, sementara jiwa itu kaujadikan tumbal untuk membentuk sosok aslimu kembali, bagaimana?"

"Lumayan. Tapi yang harus kauingat, jangan panggil aku Lucifer."

Sosok Lucifer itu menatap Wei tajam, dan seusai ditatap seperti itu, kesadaran Wei tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau akan sangat berperan penting, kelinciku yang manis, Liu Wei," dia mengangkat tubuh Wei yang tak sadarkan diri, lalu menatap sosok yang ia ambil sebagai media dirinya untuk berkuasa di dunia untuk saat ini, "dan kau juga, Aomine Daiki."

_To be continued_


End file.
